


The Demon's Sister

by WolfDMoonStone



Series: Wayne Daughter [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: when Talia Al Ghul was young. She had another baby... A baby girl. She was taken from her mother and placed in the walls of Paradice. She grew up and now has to face her younger brother and the outside world she never knew existed
Series: Wayne Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025083
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

In earlier years. the world was an easy place... take down wake up, train, do cleaning, and sometimes cooking. sometimes we woke up and repair to leave the walls, fight titans, return 2 days later with fewer people than we started with. but this all changed when the identities of the colossal, female, and armored titan were discovered. they attacked us but we survived taking the head of both the colossal and female titan shifters. 

we interrogated them about the outside world and as it turns out we were missing a lot of things. it turns out it was not the year 854 but actually 2011 in the outside world. it was a shock to all of us in the walls. most of us had meltdowns others stayed in shock as we realized how bad the mind control of the first king was. 

I was there when we took back our land from the titans but I was also there when the Armored titan returned with an army killing almost everyone in the walls. we were all there and we all were in line with the other Military branches The Survey Corps, The Garrison, and The Military Police. but sadly they overpowered us even with three of the titan shifters on our side. but when it came down to it we needed to retreat back. we ended up grabbing the queen and running off to hid her in a Survey Corps hideout no one knew about. Levi was pissed when it all went down but knew it would be better if we survived so we can fight better on another day.

about 3 months later we came out of our hiding spots to find everything in pieces. no houses were left standing. blood was on everything. animals were set free from their farms or killed for the Marley Army to eat. 

Eren grew angry as he kicked everything. Mikasa followed him along with a crying Armin. Jean was distorted thinking of his mother who had no time to escape. Sasha as well thinking about her father and village. Hanji was so angry she threw and kicked and even started to pull her own hair out. the only one who was calm was Levi but i can tell he was out of shape because of everything, but i was in pure pain when i saw the village that we once help destroyed. children were in the streets dead. mothers who begged for their children in their houses dead. fathers and men burned alive. 

I am Ruby Yeager. an older sister to Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. i was Grisha Yeager's oldest daughter. i was born before dad met Erens mom. she treated me how any stepmother would treat their least favorite child. i don't blame her. i was the child of another woman. but i can tell father loved her so i put up with her. 

when i turned of age i joined the military police and met Levi. we had an odd relationship but we made it work. 

that was over 3 years ago. I am currently 23. Levi is 27, Hanji is 29, Jean Sasha, Connie, Crista, Armin, Mikasa and Eren are 19 years old. according to the date that Annie and Bartholt gave us it would be 2015 this year. over the years we started to rebuild. 

I just hope something good happens this year

* * *

back when everything was calm everything was in one piece a woman came to kill someone in the country of Marley. she did her job and was in a Bar enjoying her free time when she ran into a handsome man by the name of Eren Kruger. they had a one night stand that ended with the woman getting pregnant. the woman was named Talia Al Ghul. she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. her father named her the next ruler of the league of assassins. but before she could meet everyone she was taken and that same week was placed in the hands of Grisha Yeager's hands by her Father Eren Kruger who kidnapped her from her mother. 

the little girl born being called Ruby Al Ghul but grew up as Ruby Yeager.


	2. The Boy

years after [Marle](https://attackontitan.fandom.com/wiki/Marley_Public_Security_\(Anime\))y attacked. we are still trying to live our lives to the best of our abilities. we moved from the walls and build a little village close to the beach where Armin wanted to live. it took some convincing on Eren, Mikasa, and my part to get Levi and Hanji to agree but it worked out. 

the only reason he agreed was that we said it would be better in case Marley attacked again and we could see them and they won't be able to catch us by surprise.

When we moved everyone caught some Sheep and some other farm animals and got the horses from The Survey Corps. We packed food and water and some books and other things to keep us entertained before grabbing carts and placing everything inside. We placed the sheep in a huge cage that was attached to a cart and placed chickens in cages and placed them all in one cart that Sasha was driving. We got food and water in another one and clothes and books in Mikasa's. Wood and building materials were placed on Jeans Cart. our military gear was in Levi's and Hanji. they wanted to make sure that we had enough and they also took the bamboo metal that was left and gas for our O.D.M gear. Eren was going to take animals and Connie and I were going to make sure horses followed. Krista was to stay on Jean's cart. 

even after everything that happened. we still treated Krista like a queen because we all knew that was who she was. even if she was a queen for a couple of months. it was her rightful placed that was taken from her. 

We moved as fast as possible to get to the beach. We got there in 2 weeks since we also had to make sure the animals were fed and watered. But when we got there we picked a spot that had a wooded area before we started to build small [houses](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/45/dc/ff45dc7de417e432e56aceaefa3f7991.jpg). we all had our own house other than Mikasa and Eren who decided they wanted to live together. we also built a little farm area where our 8 horses and 7 sheep and 5 chicken were being kept. I also managed to get a dog since Levi thought it would be a good idea (it was Hanji's idea he just claimed it since he is in charge ).

we were fine here and we never saw any boats or airships like father described in his book. we just saw new types of animals. that we had never seen inside of the walls.

* * *

we were having a normal day when it happened. I was hanging up the clothes as everyone else either went hunting, fishing, or cleaning the inside of the houses that we lived in. I was just finishing up when I saw something in the distance. it looked like a plane that our father described in his journal. I called for everyone as it was about to fly close to the beach. but before I could it exploded. I fell back as the explosion sent a shockwave. it was so close I could feel the heat. Levi came out followed by everyone else.

"what happened," he said as he saw the destruction that was falling to the ocean

"a plane," I said "the thing my father said in the book. it was about to fly past us but it exploded," I said

"get inside and get ready," he said as he pushed me inside. he was already in his gear as he used his gear hook to hook on a tree close by and get a better view. I ran inside the little hut we had with our backup gear and changed inside with Krista who was cleaning in here. we went to the tree Levi was in and waited for his order. 

"Ruby explain," Levi said to catch everyone in

"I was finishing up my duty when I heard an odd sound. I looked up and saw a plain like father described in the book but just as I was about to call out for everyone it exploded," I said as I saluted.

"Should we investigate" Mikasa asked. out of everyone Mikasa, Jean, and I were the best swimmers. we learned quickly since it also helped with getting fish and getting the nets unhooked from underwater. 

"no... not yet..." Hanji interrupted. 

"When everything settles down," Levi said. just as he was about to say something else he glared. "Ruby Mikasa get to the water there is someone there" he yelled at us pointing to the wing of the plane. we nodded and jumped down from the tree and quickly took off our maneuver gear and jumped in the water. Mikasa checked the surface of the water and I checked under. I didn't see much at first but when my eyes got adjusted I saw a boy tide up and bleeding underwater. I quickly grabbed him and swam to the surface. I saw Mikasa carrying another man and swimming to the beach. I quickly followed. 

once on the beach I hear Mikasa tell everyone that the man she found was dead. 

"GUYS I NEED HELP" I yelled as I carried the man. he looked to be around Eren's age maybe younger but at the moment that didn't matter to me. 

"get him here and do C.P.R" Levi ordered. Hanji nodded and started to do C.P.R on him. he finally started to respond after a little bit and a minute later he started to breathe again. he gasped for air as he turned over to puke his guts out. Levi looked at him in disgust as the boy turned over. he looked up at the sky 

" _I'm sorry_ ," he said before going unconscious. 

"Shit..." Levi snapped "you three get in the water and see if there was anyone else." he snapped at Mikasa, Jean and i

"Yes sir" 

* * *

hours later we just ended up being a cleanup crew since we didn't find anyone or anything else of importance. the man was laying in Hanji's house since she had more medical experience than all of us. she said if he didn't wake up in under 3 days we were going to have to kill him since we didn't have the equipment for someone in a coma. the man also had scars all over his body and had cuts on his face that told us that he was beaten recently. 

it was the second day and it was my turn to take care of the man. I was going to have to clean him and make sure nothing happens to him. 

I was just about to finish cleaning his head when the man's hand shot up and grabbed my arm. I let out a shriek. he slowly opened his eyes and let go

" _where am I,_ " he asked I looked at him confused. " _who are you"_

"I don't know what you're saying," I said as I moved away from him 

"where... i... am"the man stuttered as he looked around from the bed

"don't worry your safe," I said "you're in good hands. please stay here ill get you some water"

"no... where.... i... am," the man said again as he tried to sit up but fell back down. I lightly placed my hand on his chest to push him down 

"Please stay down. ill go get help" I said as I quickly walked out of the room and found Levi

"Levi sir. the man is awake" I said that caused everyone to bolt up and run to Hanji's house. Hanji was the first one there and gave him water. 

"where. i... am" the man asked again as he slightly pushed the water away

"you are on the island called paradise. now that I answered your question you have to answer mine. where are you from and what is your name" Levi asked the man's eyes widen as he bolted up from the bed. I saw him flinch but still backed up from them. 

"you... monster... stories" the man said in a broken pattern. 

"are you from Marley" Hanji asked? the man didn't say anything as he backed up "what's your name" she asked 

"Answer the question brat," Levi said annoyed

"Levi leave" Hanji snapped at him. "NOW" she snapped

"whatever" he growled as he was headed for the door. we all backed up as he opened it and waited for his orders.

"tell Ruby to get in here. he might recognize her after she saved him" Hange yelled. Levi nodded to me and walked past me to order everyone to go back to what they were doing before I called them. I slowly walked into the room and nodded to Hange and the boy. 

"now... why don't you tell me your name," Hange said as I sat down next to them. the boy looked over at her and me. I smiled at him 

"my name is Ruby Yaeger this is Hange Zoë. we just want to help you" I smiled 

"Name... Jason Todd" the man said 

"and how old are you," Hangi asked. he looked at me.

"I'm 19 and you"

"16... old" 

_**"** do you guys not speak English," _ he asked us something. I looked over at Hangi and she just looked at me and asked if I understand. I shook my head

"We do not understand," I said

"you... Japanese... no speak English" he asked 

"What is this English you speak of," Hangi said as she took out a notebook. the boy just looked at me confused. 

"please tell us," I asked him

"spell..." the boy said as he made a gesture to Hange's notebook. Hangi nodded and handed it to him as he wrote something down 

**_my name is Jason Todd_ **

**_I only recently learned to write and read Japanese but it is much better than my speech. I can kinda understand what you are saying._ **

Hange showed it to me and I just nodded. I looked over at the boy again and smiled

"ok, can you please tell us the information we ask for" I smiled slightly at him. he looked slightly scared as he nodded. 

"Why are you scared of us," Hange asked

**_there are stories about monsters from an island named paradise. it is said that the people of the island hold the power to transform into man-eating monsters. you kill people. you where all born to kill humans._ **

**_it is known all around the world and in history books as well._ **

"that is a lie," Hange said as she started to read over what he wrote before passing it to me. "we beat the titans that did that. they have held us captive in this island for so many years---"

"Hange please," I said before turning to the boy "you don't have to worry about that. we are not like the stories you were told," I said

**_may I be released, and can I go back home on one of your ships or planes then._ **

I looked at Hange confused as she answered for me "I'm sorry kiddo we don't have that kind of stuff here" he explained slowly. "remember how I just told you we were trapped by the titans" she asked. he nodded "well we did not have the technical advances the rest of the world had because we were not informed of anyone living outside the walls." 

"where are you from," I asked suddenly 

**_I am from America. Gotham. so you guys have never heard about the outside world before_ **

he asked 

"no," I said, "we were released a couple of years ago from the walls." I said as I walked closer to him. "can you please explain to us more about where you are from, and in return, we tell you about here and what we are"

* * *

it took a couple of hours before we heard everything he had to say about the place he was from. he explained how the government worked and how technology was more advanced than we ever imagined. we also got a chance to explain to him about our powers and how we get them. we also show him the journals father created for me and Eren. he said that some of the stuff was outdated and that Marley was a country that controlled it, citizens, strictly. 

we shared information for hours until it was time to eat. it was Krista to knocked on the door. I let her in as she carried 3 plates of soup in front of her. we smiled and thanked her as she left. she smiled at the man before walking out. 

"It's not the best but..." I said as I took a spoon full. as Hange quickly ate hers. Jason looked at his oddly as he took a spoonful. he made a nasty face as he swallowed the soup. 

"not... best... had," he said as he looked at it with a confused and odd look. Hange laughed as I giggled. 

"don't worry you get used to it" I smiled as I continue to eat mine. 

"back... home... use spices and... other things." 

"Well, right now we are trying to breed the animals we have now. we can always go back to the Walls later if we need any more animals or clothes." 

"i... try to cook," Jason said 

"you can try. but not now since you still need time to heal. " Hange said. "alright well we have to go talk to everyone else. are you alright by yourself" hange asked him

"yes..."

* * *

"what took so long Shitty glasses," Levi asked as he sat in front of us in the mess hall building. it basically was a small stand that had a roof over it. I and Hange were eating some bread I made the day before and talking with everyone else.

"We got all the information he is willing to share with us." 

"Why didn't you get all of it out of him," Levi asked 

"because all the things he was willing to share with us was enough. he told us the history of... America... I'm not sure if that's how it's said but that's how he spelled it" Hange said as she looked over her notes

"and turns out that he doesn't even speak the same language as us. he said he was learning Japanese and that is the language we are all speaking right now" I said as I finished my bread 

"yes and he also said that Marley spread lies about us... he said that the world thinks of us as monsters and if they set foot on this island they will be cursed to be eaten either by the pure titans or by the descendants of cannibals"

"That's the stupidest shit I ever heard," Levi said 

"Fucking Marley" Eren growled. 

"what are we going to do with him," Asked Armin as he finished his meal

"we kinda don't have a choice in this," I said as I pointed at Levi and Hange. "it's up to captain and commander to decide"

"of course he can stay," Hange said before Levi can say anything. 

"Hange don't---"

"I mean even if we didn't let him stay where would he go. we don't have ships or planes like the book said." Hange added

"and he can also help us get off this island and teach us more about the outside world" Armin agreed 

"Levi please" i said as i looked over at him. " he can help us" i smiled he gave me a glare before nodding 

"fine" he snapped "he will be treated the same as all of you. no slacking off and a s soon as he is out of that bed he will start working like the rest of you. Ruby you will be in charge of him and teach him what he needs to know. am i understude." he said

"yes sir" we all said

"good now get out of my sight" he snapped 


End file.
